videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New Incredibles Origins: Jacks
New Incredibles Origins: Jacks is the second game in the New Incredibles: Origins sub-series for the New Incredibles games. The game follows a new storyline as the origins of Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce are explained in the game, due to his backstory being shrouded in mystery (because seriously, who the hell is the damn kid's father? He never even gets MENTIONED in Watch Dogs!) as a Villain, Captain John Price, attempts to use a Biological Nerve Agent in order to bring America to its knees! Jacks makes several allies along the way, and one of them is Clementine Everett, who will be Jacks' future teammate on the New Incredibles Team. The game is exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release in 2019. Characters Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce - A year before the events of Call of the Watch Dogs, Jacks is now living in Macon, Georgia with his mother. However, after Jacks stumbles upon a deadly conspiracy that plans to destroy America, he joins up with Clementine Everett, Lee Everett and even his uncle, Aiden Pearce. Jacks' iconic weapon is a Remington R5 with an ACOG Sight, Fire Rate Switch and Armor Piercing Rounds. Clementine Everett - Jacks' Future teammate and deuteragonist of the game. Clementine helps Jacks in the game to uncover a conspiracy headed by a Villain organization known as HAMMER. Clementine's iconic weapon is an SC-2010 with a Red Dot Sight, Muzzle Brake and Laser Sight. Aiden Pearce - Jacks' uncle and leader of the Watch Dogs. Nicole Pearce - Jacks' mother and behind-the-lines Watch Dogs member. Nicole, like Aiden, shares an extremely major part in the game, telling Jacks what supposedly happened to his father, and Jacks is eventually led to the Gemini Program (which is a part of the HAMMER Organization's conspiracy). Villains John Price - Former SAS Captain and the leader of the HAMMER Organization. Price's existence since the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare has been hidden, as he presumably died in the Second Russian Civil War. Price knows something about Jacks that nobody else knows, and this will play a major part in the game's plot twist. "Truth About Your Father" Trailer The trailer starts off as Jacks stands on the destroyed roof of Willis Tower with his face scratched and bruised as he says "I'm going to make enemies. Powerful enemies... I'm gonna put those I love in danger. I have to find out about my father! No matter what..." as it shows Price and Jacks fighting on the same rooftop as Helicopters circle the massive building. The trailer then shows Jacks in his room as he looks through a briefcase left by his father, and the name 'Carter Pearce' labelled on it. Jacks then takes out a file marked 'Project: Gemini' as he is also heard saying "When your past is a mystery... How do you ever stop looking?" as it shows Jacks fighting several HAMMER Troops in a hallway, gunning them down and then hacking into a Pipe System, causing a massive explosion that destroys a floor and kills several Troops. Price is then heard saying "If you want the truth about your father, Jacks... Come and get it!" as he is seen in an XS1 Goliath MECH and he fights Jacks on Willis Tower, and a massive explosion brings a huge Radio Tower explodes and then topples down. The next shot in the trailer shows Jacks in the Chicago Cemetery, with his sister's grave in front of him as he looks at the grave with a saddened look. However, a voice behind him says "Jackson? It's me..." as a man walks up behind him, with his face blurred (this may or may not be his father). The man then says to him "So, this is it... The moment of truth!" as the screen switches to black and shows the title 'New Incredibles Origins: Jacks'. Plot Category:Games